Raw Expression
by Anonymous Pierrot
Summary: Newbie here! ^_^ ; I'm not too sure if this can be classified as shounen ai (I guess it is though )... A Hao perspective piece on Ren...what did he mean when he said those words? (spoiler ep 43)


Ahahaha...I've done it... *dies* Who would have thought I'd be caught writing fan fic. Here's my first shot at any kind of fan fic so it shall be interesting... this takes place in episode 43 I think (so you might not want to read it if you haven't seen this far ahead). I can't believe I remember the spoken phrases word for word...(this is my translated version of the phrases).   
  
Basically this is my (twisted fan girl) interpretation of what Hao meant by that strange phrase to Ren... I'm actually really suprised that people haven't picked up largely on a HaoxRen kind of thing... really surprised (so warnings for sort of shounen ai). No body else here seems to have picked up on it, so I did instead XD Hao's perspective, hope it's not OOC...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I like you Tao Ren."  
  
Just like that, I said to him. I know it's rude or whatever to listen into people's private thoughts, but with him wandering alone like that ranting out loud what was I meant to do? Before he came out here he'd been with Yoh and the others as usual, and obviously someone said something to irritate the little boy so he wanders out with his spirit. All alone. I get the feeling from observing him that he's a little childish. Gets offended and defensive so easily.   
  
So cute.  
  
He looked up at me as he suddenly heard me call his name. Obviously he wasn't expecting it, because the look of pure shock on his face upon seeing me was so evident. Priceless.  
  
"You're different to the others... you should join me."  
  
His golden eyes widen a fraction. Anybody could tell that another wave of shock had stunned him. I can't help but smile further. I know I always have a smile plastered on my face. You would though, if you knew how uselss everything is, and that every single human being on this face of the planet are shitting themselves over things that are so small and insignificant. It makes me want to laugh out aloud.   
  
But the reason for my smile then was different. Not the usual "knowing a secret that nobody else does" smile, but something else. A smile of satisfaction, perhaps, for being able to draw a reaction out of the boy. A reaction so clear and obvious, like he was showing me his soul.  
  
"I wrote the Chou Senjirakkyetsu, so I can teach you the secrets beyond it."  
  
Of course. I wrote and created the Chou Senjirakkyetsu. I can tell that he has amazing potential, such a pure and simple desire to become stronger, to change the world. But to think that Yoh's the one who made him this way...to think that Yoh's the one who changed Ren's soul and spirit...  
  
Irritating.  
  
"I can offer you powers beyond Yoh's. At this rate, you'll never be able to beat him."  
  
I try striking at the vulnerable spot. I know that he views Yoh and his rival. But at the same time he's indebt to him. You want to fight and defeat him, but you can't bring yourself to do that, can you? Because he saved you, because he cares for you, because he's your first "friend" you can't bare to really defeat him and shatter his dreams of becoming Shaman King.   
  
But you have your dreams, don't you?  
  
But you love him so, so you can't, can you?  
  
Being with him means constant suffering.  
  
You know this.  
  
I can offer an alternative.  
  
"...I will defeat Yoh." His eyes are down cast. Are you trying to convince yourself? Because you sound really unsure. You're not fooling anybody little boy. You know that Yoh will only hurt you.  
"...and I'll defeat you as well!"  
  
His eyes shoot up, and the brilliant gold eyes glare at me.   
  
Keep looking at me with those eyes.  
  
Only me.  
  
He grabbed his weapon and he was about to jump at me. What are you trying to achieve? You don't really think you can beat me right now, do you? Are you trying to force me to burn you, like all those other worthless little scums who think they can kill me? Me.  
  
I doubt he knew, but I had no intention of burning him. If he did attack me, I would have grabbed him and forcefully convinced him to be with me. He obviously knew nothing about what I was thinking, he probably thought though that I would try and kill him or something. He doesn't know that he makes me react unpredictably. That's why, in the first place, I'm here. Who would have thought that I would go and seek an alliance with my twin descendant's best friend? I didn't think I would. I can't predict anything when I'm around him.  
  
So I did have in mind exactly what I would do had he attacked me, but that little football thing that Yoh call's his friend restrained him. The rage in his face was priceless. Raw anger really suits him well. Any emotional, evident expression that graces his face makes him look so passionate and real. I think it suits him much better than that usually cool and indifferent mask he has on. But then again, don't we all have facades we adopt around people? I should know best.  
  
I look down on the little football, irritated that he'd intervened. "You again."  
"Wh, what, you're Yoh-kun's brother right? I know all about you..."  
I restrain a snort. He's cowering. Obviously terrified. Such a small insignificant human runt.  
  
"...I wonder why Yoh keeps you as his so called friend." I speak out my thoughts aloud. The football looks like he's about to cry. I restrain another snort. He's not worth my attention. I see Yoh's other friends coming up to see what's happening. Too many people here now, interrupting our time together. How rude.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
So I turn back to him.  
  
"Ren."  
  
He glares at me. I smile back.  
  
"I'll eventually make you mine."  
  
I make my retreat, but before the scene before my eyes completely disappears, I see his face, brightened up with the most clear expression of disbelief and confusion.  
  
The most beautifully raw expression you've ever blessed me with.  
  
  
-----------  
  
My god, that made no sense... 


End file.
